


Ajustes

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Deathmask is practical, Don't bring your problems to bed, F/M, Love Adviser, M/M, Marin is so patient, Mozão & Mozinho, Positive approach, Some sex with good rock n roll
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Marin é paciente e amorosa, mas tem horas que tem vontade de jogar Aioria pela janela. Afrodite quer dar uns conselhos amorosos mas Carlo é bem prático. Amar é fazer um monte de ajustes..





	Ajustes

**AJUSTES**

 

“ _Não é porque eu não te prometi que nossa vida seria sempre um mar de rosas, que temos que dormir numa cama de espinhos_.”

 

Afrodite sorria todas as vezes que lia esse quadrinho pendurado no corredor da casa de Peixes. Foi uma frase dita num dia de discussão entre ele e Carlo, que foi tão inspiradora, que o italiano gravou, colocou num quadro e ficou como lema do casal. Assim como para Mu e Shaka valia “Não deixe o sol se por sobre sua ira” para o Mozão & Mozinho o acordo era resolver as brigas no dia, antes de dormir. Por mais difícil e dolorido que fosse, não se devia dormir remoendo nada. E estamos falando de um pisciano e um canceriano, signos que se magoam fácil e gostam de remoer MUITO.

 

Mas quando se combina viver num relacionamento transparente, se aprende a dizer o que se sente...

 

\- Sem acusações, começando sempre por “eu”: “eu acho”, “eu sinto”, “eu fiquei magoado por...” É o diabo, você sabe, se expor dessa forma, mas é desse jeito que a coisa vira. – Afrodite explicava à Marin, que subira até Peixes pra não matar Aioria com o travesseiro.

 

\- Conviver com outra pessoa 24 horas por dia é muito complicado. – resmungava a ruiva.

 

\- Mas quando a gente ama, é isso que a gente quer, né? Nada de só namorar e cada um na sua casa. A gente procura pela encrenca, de querer ficar o tempo todo grudado. – riu Afrodite.

 

Marin sorriu.

 

-A gente procura pela encrenca. “Cuidado com o que você pede, pode acabar conseguindo”.

 

\- Bem por aí mesmo.

 

-Aioria às vezes é muito imaturo...

 

-Ou você que é muito exigente? Afinal, você é uma treinadora. Você transformou o pangaré em gente! A senhora Seiya de Pégasus que não nos ouça, mas você fez um milagre ali, Marin. E o signo de Leão é o signo dos caras que estão sempre certos. Tenha paciência, que ele já deve ter percebido que errou, mas não sabe como te pedir desculpas.

 

A amazona de águia suspirou.

 

\- Porque ele não é como você?

 

\- Porque se ele fosse gay, você não teria chance. – Marin deu um tapa em Afrodite – Brincadeirinha, ruiva esquentada.

 

Máscara da Morte chegou, ergueu uma sobrancelha, acenou para eles e foi para a sala, ligar a TV.

 

\- Bom, obrigada por me ouvir, Dido. Vou deixar você dar atenção ao seu marido e tentar me resolver com o meu.

 

\- Às ordens, meu bem. Mas lembre-se: paciência é a única solução.

 

\- Ou um bom murro no queixo, de baixo pra cima. – Carlo veio pra cozinha, buscar uma cerveja.

 

\- MOZÃO!

 

\- O quê? Às vezes um homem tem que acordar pra vida, Mozinho. Não pode só ir pisando na bola e pedindo desculpas. “Me desculpe” também se gasta.

 

\- É uma outra visão, Carlo...

 

\- Visão masculina, Marin. Afrodite está tentando por panos quentes, como bom romântico que ele é, pra Casa de Leão não ter o teto voando, mas na Itália as mulheres gritam, quebram pratos, a vassoura na cabeça dos maridos e pode ter certeza, são essas que resolvem as coisas. Você é japonesa, não tem esse sangue fervendo, mas acho que me entendeu.

 

\- Não vão brigar vocês dois por minha causa, agora. Eu entendi que as coisas tem que ficar bem claras. Eu tenho que saber fazer meu marido entender onde ele está errando e como ele me faz me sentir...

 

\- Isso aí.

 

\- Vou pensar muito bem no assunto. Boa noite pra vocês. E obrigada novamente.

 

\- Ai, Carlo...

 

\- Você não é Will Smith em Hitch. Seus conselhos são bons, mas muito _light._

 

\- Com você funciona.

 

\- Vasos já se quebraram na parede, e elas já ouviram muitos gritos e palavrões. Não somos perfeitos. Precisamos nos adaptar um ao outro...

 

\- Pequenos e grandes ajustes... – Afrodite tomou um gole da cerveja do marido, olhando bem para os olhos dele. – Eu sou mesmo um bobo romântico?

 

\- Se você visse o seu próprio olhar agora, não perguntaria... Não, não abaixe os olhos. Por que se envergonhar? Que pessoa não gostaria de ver tamanho calor nos olhos de outra? Eu poderia me queimar inteiro agora...

 

\- E eu que sou romântico? Aaahh, Carlo... Quer arder junto comigo, naquela cama?

 

\- Não consigo pensar em outra coisa, nesse exato momento... – e largou a long neck na mesa. – _Io te voglio tanto bene, carino mio (1)_.

 

\- _Anche io_... (2)

 

Abraçaram-se na cozinha e foram pelo corredor em direção à escada... Em dias de tesão, nem se preocupariam com o caminho, quantas vezes não fizeram amor onde estavam mesmo ou no corrimão, nos degraus, Carlo prensando Afrodite nas paredes... Mas era dia de amor, de confirmação de compromisso, não tinham pressa.

 

Tanto que subiram de mãos dadas, Carlo beijando os longos dedos de Afrodite ao entrelaçarem os dedos. Assim que chegaram ao quarto, Máscara da Morte tirou a roupa jogando pelos cantos, porque no começo de namoro irritava o outro (“Vai catar tudo depois, latino dos infernos, mania de bagunçar meu quarto!”) e ficou como uma provocação amorosa. Afrodite já se despiu lentamente, com sensualidade, dançando ao som de George Michael.

 

Mas antes de ir pra cama, Carlo puxou o controle remoto do aparelho de som:

 

\- Trepar ao som dessa bicha afetada ninguém merece. Já falei, Elton John e George Michael não!

 

\- Já sei, já sei. O que aquece o sangue do poderoso Máscara da Morte é rock!

 

\- Então,  _let’s rock and let’s roll_ , Mozinho. (3)

 

Afrodite deixava rolar. Pequenos ajustes, deixar pra curtir música pop quando estivesse sozinho ou num jantar a dois. Na cama, ouvir rock, o coração batendo no mesmo ritmo do baixo e da bateria e os gritos de amor acompanhando os do vocalista. Máscara deixava as bandas com vocal gutural para ouvir com Shura e Milo, porque Afrodite não gostava delas. Na hora do amor, Classical Rock ou Old School.

 

Hoje era Metallica.

 

Carlo gostava de ter Afrodite por cima dele, a longa cabeleira azul-piscina cobrindo os dois corpos, gostava de apertar o corpo esguio e forte sem ter medo de machucar, gostava de morder a boca carnuda e vermelha, lamber a pinta no canto do olho. Não se importava com os rótulos “meu homem”, “meu marido”, “meu Afrodite”, “minha biba”.

 

“É a pessoa que eu amo, que me aquece o sangue e faz meu coração bater mais rápido. É meu amor e isso me basta.”

 

As unhas longas de Afrodite faziam círculos preguiçosos nos pelos do peito do italiano, enquanto ele aproveitava as carícias do Mozão. Quando as mãos grandes passaram a ficarem mais atrevidas, o sueco sorriu e colocou as dele para trabalharem também.

 

Carlo sorriu quando os dedos longos chegaram ao seu membro. Logo a cabeça acompanhou-os e lábios quentes o envolveram, primeiro num beijo carinhoso depois numa chupada gulosa.

 

Com a mão grande e calosa sobre a sua nuca, incentivando-o sem forçá-lo, Afrodite afagou todo o membro do marido com a boca, como ele sabia que o outro gostava.

 

Afrodite sentou-se então sobre o membro ereto e começou a cavalgá-lo, apoiando as mãos nas coxas de Carlo, os braços por trás do seu corpo. O peixinho sabia que o maridão adorava a visão dos seus longos cabelos caindo como uma cascata azul pelas suas costas. Isso também o deixava mais exposto às caricias do outro.

 

Mais gemidos e incentivos amorosos encheram o quarto, progressivamente aumentando de volume. Carlo olhou para o rosto corado de Afrodite e mais uma vez amou aquele olhar embaçado e aquele sorriso safado...

 

O suor escorria pelo peito liso e alvo. Afrodite já estava estremecendo... Carlo ergueu-se num repente e abraçou o amado mais forte, lambendo as gotas que alcançava.

 

Afrodite aferrou suas unhas nos ombros largos e deu o grito mágico:

 

-AAAAAAAAHHH, CARLOOOOOOOO!!!

 

-Sensível, hoje, peixinho...

 

-Mas ainda estou com vontade. E você não terminou, garanhão.

 

\- _Stallone_ , (4) ao seu dispor. – riu o italiano. – Vamos mudar de posição. – Carlo colocou um travesseiro aos pés da cama. – Apóie-se aqui, fique à vontade...

 

-Safado!

 

-De quatro você é perfeito, _carino_. Não tem outra bunda mais perfeita e gostosa _in tutto il mondo_. (5)

 

A declaração em voz rouca fez Afrodite se arrepiar de prazer. E como Carlo previa, o cheiro de rosas do amado começou a ficar mais forte. Quanto mais Afrodite ficava excitado, maior o cheiro. E por incrível que pareça, embriagava o Mozão.

 

Carlo mordeu uma nádega branca, depois a outra e lambeu as costas alvas do amado, desde o meio até o cóccix. Afrodite prendeu a respiração antecipando a delícia do que estava por vir. A língua de Carlo o deixava louco nos seus beijos gregos. O italiano judiava dele, esperando ele gritar por mais.

 

Afrodite não se importava em implorar. Era bem recompensado. Farta e largamente recompensado.

 

Como agora, quando depois de bem lubrificado, sentia Carlo se estender todo dentro dele. Gemeram juntos. E depois de se sentir bem acondicionado, Máscara da Morte deu um tapa na coxa de Afrodite.

 

\- Pronto? Agora é pra valer...

 

\- Manda ver, Mozão.

 

Metallica deu lugar no carrossel de CDs a uma coletânea, que tocava AC/DC, Iron Maiden, Scorpions, Guns e outras bandas. O suor escorria pela testa e bochechas de Afrodite, que gemia pensando que também havia suor descendo pelo pescoço, peito e abdômen do italiano. As mãos grandes seguravam suas coxas e mexiam seus quadris no ritmo forte dele, o som dos corpos se chocando era totalmente sexual. A cama se mexia também, fazendo parte da coreografia.

 

E como se fosse cronometrado, assim que Afrodite começou a sentir todo o seu corpo se preparando para o clímax seguinte, começou a tocar Orgasm, do X Japan. Carlo riu e cantarolou:

 

\-  _Get to orgasm, get to orgasm, fukaku tsuki-sase_ (6)

 

\- _Just like death_... (7) – sussurrou Afrodite, antes de se derreter pela segunda vez.

 

Carlo enrolou o cabelo de Afrodite no braço e segurou, tirando um gemido longo e profundo do amante.

 

\- Minha vez, _amore_.(8) – e apertou o quadril esguio, se empurrando mais fundo com força e gozando.

 

Enquanto tombavam na cama, suados e arfantes, o carrossel virou para o terceiro disco, Kiss. “ _I was made for lovin’ you_ ” (9) encheu o quarto.

 

\- Você sempre me surpreende, Carlo.

 

\- Eu tenho bom gosto pra tudo, _carino mio_.(10) – Carlo tirou o cabelo da frente e beijou a nuca do Mozinho.

 

\- Tenho que concordar. Ai, to tão cansadinho...

 

\- Eu te dou um banho, preguiçoso, tira essa bunda branca da cama.

 

\- Sai de cima primeiro, troglodita italiano. Nossa, o amor não é lindo?

 

Rindo, foram para o banheiro. Na volta, Afrodite olhou para o relógio na cabeceira.

 

\- Meia noite e meia, já. Por isso que eu to mais abóbora que Cinderella.

 

\- Já? Então já é dez de Março. Feliz aniversário, Afrodite. _Tanti auguri, amore mio!! (11)_

 

\- _Grazie, grazie_. (12) – Abraçados, já fechando os olhos, Afrodite sussurrou – _Jag älskare dig, min karlek. (13)_

 

Carlo apenas sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa. Pequenos ajustes, uma vida inteira...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vocabulário:  
> 1- Io te voglio bene = Eu te amo, em italiano.  
> 2- Anche io = eu também, em italiano.  
> 3- Let’s rock and let’s roll = literalmente é vamos balançar e vamos rolar, mas todo roqueiro sabe que é gíria para o início de alguma coisa.   
> 4- Stallone = é garanhão, em italiano. Uma pequena brincadeira com o nome do Silvester Stallone também.   
> 5- Tutto il mondo = em todo esse mundo, em italiano.   
> 6- Get to orgasm, get to orgasm, fukaku tsuki-sase = chegue ao orgasmo (em inglês), penetre bem fundo (em japonês, tradução livre de acordo com a música)  
> 7- Just like death = como a morte.   
> 8- Amore = amor, em italiano  
> 9- I was made for lovin’ you = Eu fui feito para amar você, música do Kiss, álbum Dinasty, 1979.   
> 10-Carino mio = meu querido, em italiano.   
> 11-Tanti auguri = expressão pronta, Feliz Aniversário, em italiano. Pode se dizer Buon compleanno, também.   
> 12 – Grazie, grazie = obrigado, obrigado, em italiano.  
> 13- Jag älskar dig, min karlek = eu te amo, meu amor, em sueco. 
> 
> OBS: Para o aniversário do Afrodite não passar em branco. 10/03/2012.


End file.
